


House of Wolves

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Beta James, Beta Lily, Delta Alice Longbottom, Delta Peter, Dorcas Meadowes - Freeform, Dumbledore family, Emmeline Vance - Freeform, Everyones a werewolf!, F/M, Gamma Frank Longbottom, Gamma Regulus, Good Fenrir Greyback, Hestia Jones - Freeform, Hybrid Sirius, James Potter/Lily Evans - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Marauders, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes/Mary MacDonald - Freeform, Marlene Mckinnon - Freeform, Mary Macdonald - Freeform, Multi, Twilight ish if you squint upside down and in a different room, Vampires, Vampires vs Werewolves, Weasley Family, Wolf packs AU, mostly - Freeform, some original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: Remus Lupin is the alpha of the Greyback wolves. He became alpha right after he graduated from high school. Similarly, one of the most notorious families of vampires ran their unruly son out of their coven.Sirius Black huffs as he enters human territory, he spits to the side and moves his bangs from his eyes, "being a werewolf wouldn't be bad."





	1. Chapter 1

"AAOOOOOOOOOO" 

 

Peter Pettigrew lifted his head from the grass and thought for a second before remembering, _Oh yeeeeeeeah. Remus is becoming alpha tonight, almost forgot ahaha. Oh shit. I better get going._

He ran through the midnight forest. He could hear the thoughts of his pack. They were extremely excited for tonight. One thought got his attention: _Where the bloody are you Pettigrew._

_On my way Alpha Greyback_

Peter ran faster.

 

Back at the house of Fenrir Greyback, about a hundred of wolves stood in their animal forms around the gazebo in the middle of the yard where Remus Lupin stood in human form. 

These wolves gathered here today as curtesy of the upbringing of the new alpha. When he ascends, his wolf will choose the members of his pack. These wolves come to pay their respects and show the old and new alpha that they give their wolves to the new alpha to choose his pack from. 

Peter goes and stays close to the gazebo. 

 

"Now, by our holy given Moon Mother, let the ascenion of the Alpha, begin." announced Fenrir Greyback as he led Remus out of the gazebo and into the full moonlight. 

* * *

"SIIRRRIIIUUSS" 

Sirus Black ran as fast as his enhanced, skinny, dead legs could run. And they could run pretty damn fast.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SLIMY DISGRACE OF A BLACK" his cousin yelled right behind him with her arm stretched out. 

"LEAVE HIM BELLA" Sirius's mother, Walburga Black growled. "HE DOESNT DESERVE TO RETURN" 

"RETURN WALBURGA'S RING YOU FILTHY MUD LICKER" Orion yelled running up beside his wife as Sirius leaped across a trench. The deep green ring shining it's wealth and value in the moonlight. Walburga screeched.

"Run fast Sirius!" Narcissa yelled, "I really hope we never catch you, cousin."  

"He is not your cousin anymore, Cissy." Bellatrix says jumping up and kicking off a tree to give her leverage to jump at Sirius.  

Pulling at Sirius's hair bun, the two rolled over down a bit of a hill and Bellatrix scratched the boy with all her might. Sirius kicked her away, a satisfying one to her face, before getting up and running. 

Walburga almost took hold of Sirius's ankle but he was too fast. Walburga ignored Bellatrix on the ground and kept running. 

"Sirius!" Andromeda called from the side. "You bastard!"

"Take care of Reg," Sirus exclaimed running passed. "TAKE. CARE. OF. HIM. MEDA"

Orion pulls Andromeda back before she can respond. "Go, you arsehole!" 

"Bye bitch!" Sirius yelled zig-zagging through trees. He would miss Andromeda. She was good most days. 

"YOU WILL NEVER RETURN TO THIS TERRITORY DO YOU HEAR ME YOU DOG." Walburga screamed. 

"AND I WILL NEVER BE YOUR SON YOU WRETCHED HAG" 

Then he was gone as the sun came up. 

* * *

 

 " _...And Frank Longbottom_." Remus's wolf spoke to everyone present his nose pointed in the direction of the wolf named. The new alpha opened his eyes and stared at the member of his pack. His pack. 

 All the wolves howled in celebration and praise. 

 Remus transformed and everyone did after him. Lily Evans and Peter came up to him and bowed their heads, Remus laughed out loud and gathered them in his arms and hugged tight. Lily Evans was chosen to be his beta and Peter his delta, third in comand. Alice Longbottom was also his delta and her recent husband, Frank, Remus's gamma. Remus thanked the goddess she chose his friends as his pack. 

 Of course his wolf was very much capable of choosing more members and letting some go. But he was very pleased with tonight's results. 

 Tonight, Alpha Remus was pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir gives Remus his first task as Alpha

A day after the ascenion ceremony. All packs have returned to their territory and Remus was out familiarizing with his new pack. 

Fenrir was awoken at 12pm to the stench of a stranger at the front of his house. 

Fenrir made his way to the door, his beta Mathias waiting in the livingroom, which he often made home. 

"Who is that?" 

"I dont know. Stand down." 

Fenrir opened the door and saw a tall, pale skinned, black haired, pretty faced boy. _Vampire_ boy.

"Hello." the boy spoke.

"Do you know you are on wolf turf?" Fenrir asked. 

"I do, sir." Sirius answered. "I heard you were the main alpha around here." 

"Eldering, more like it." Fenrir says.

"A new alpha, then?" 

"Just last night." 

Sirius nodded, "should I speak to them, then?" 

"No."

Sirius nods again. "I'm here to become a werewolf." 

"A werewolf?" 

"Yes. Well, a hybrid more like. I don't mean to be so abrupt but...I know you can do it. I know it's possible. I've read about multiple occasions." 

"You can't just ask to be a werewolf." 

"Why not?" 

"Same reason why you can't just ask why not." Fenrir began to get bored.

"Please. Alpha sir. I was just kicked out of my horrible notorious coven, and I want to be the good guys now." 

Fenrir thought about it, before saying, "I'm considering it. I'll speak to the other alpha. I want to see you again before I give my answer. I want to know you and your little cold heart too." 

"Thank you." 

"I am Fenrir Greyback." 

"Sirius Black." 

* * *

 

 "Remus." 

 Remus looked behind himself, in wolf form, to a voice that no longer sounded as powerful and controlling as it may have yesterday. 

  _Fenrir_

 "Yes. Are you doing well today, Alpha?" 

Remus nodded his wolf head. 

"There's some cocky little boy who visited me earlier asking to be a werewolf." Fenrir told him. 

Remus barked around a laugh. _Oh really? And what was your answer?_

 "I'm thinking about saying yes...With your righteous vemon of course." 

Remus laughs again before sitting down and staring his alpha in the eyes. _You want to use my righteous vemon...haha, what about yours?_

 "This is just a little something that I'm giving to you as a new Alpha gift." Fenrir said, "and, well. We both know my venom isn't all that righteous anymore."

 Remus nods and then transforms. 

 "How do I give it to you?" 

"Extend your fangs." Fenrir said opening the plastic container he's been holding. 

As Fenrir brough the container under Remua's chin he turned to Lily who laid about 10 feet away. "Evans. Stay where you are." 

 Lily lifted her wolf head and gave a confused whine.

Remus extended his fangs, before Fenrir reached over with his free hand and pinched his arm so hard he drew blood. Remus made a short breathy growl before a liquid ran down his fangs and into the container. Fenrir saw in the corner of his eye, Lily looked like she was about to pounce.  

"Stand down Lil, it's okay." Remus said as he retracted his fangs and made the venom stop. "You need pain or something to stimlate the venom, I suppose."

"More like, strong emotion, Alpha." Fenrir said with a small grin, closing the container.

"Yeah. Thanks for the heads up." 

"Your first time, purposely developing vemon, and deliciously off guard...What I hold in my hands may be one of the strongest things in the world." Fenrir laughs. "It would be a crime to give you a heads up." 

* * *

 

 "What do you think it means to be a wolf?" Fenrir asks shirtless, sitting on his front steps. Leaning back on his hands.

 Sirius sits on the grass in front of him in his clean black jeans. 

 "Like, transforming into a wolf...?" 

 "Yes. What does it mean?" 

"It means something?" 

 Fenrir says and looks to Mathias. Fenrir doesnt use their telepathy to talk. He uses his eyes. 

"You're wasting our time, little bat." Mathias says.

"I'm not a bat." Sirius sits up. "I'm not a little dead vampire boy and I dont have a cold dead heart. I am just a man."  

Fenrir turns back to him slowly. "What? Where did that fire come from?" 

"Inside my imaginary blood. Where it fuels my imaginary beating heart." 

"Yes yes...but..." Fenrir sits up and leans forward to squint at Sirius. "Where did that fierce lion come from?" 

 "I don't-" 

"Do not tell me you dont know or you can go back to wherever you're trying to sleep tonight." Fenrir holds back a growl, "Because where that fierce lives...Your wolf lives."

 "Um, in my soul?" Sirius asks more than tells. He scoots closer.

 "Sure. Right where your passions and emotions and strengths come from." Fenrir says. "Your wolf lives right where you care about others and where you value family over all. Where you value family over yourself. Where you can't stand the smell of blood sometimes because it smells like your house and your bastard old coven. Your wolf is right where your vampire has saved a space beside it." 

 "Wow." 

 "Do you feel like you deserve to be a wolf?" Fenrir asks.

"No " Sirius replies.

"Good. Then you're ready." 

 Mathias goes inside to grab the container of precious liquid venom. 

 "Here, is a very, very strong dose of vemon. It's so strong I wouldn't recommend you stay anywhere but here when you take it." Fenrir hands over the container.

 "Is there...I don't know...anything to be worried about? Anything I should know about? Symptoms?" 

 "You turn into a wolf alot." Mathias says. 

 Fenrir laughs and nods, "You become a wolf. The process of turning you kills you in a way. Wolves use telepathy. You'll be hearing alot. I...assume you're staying in this pack." 

 "I am." 

 "Good. Then, you will be taking orders from a different alpha. He is kind and knowledgable. Trustworthy. He'll take good care of you." 

 "Thank you Alpha Greyback." 

 "The honour is mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir's been missing a bit

"What screaming?" Mathias Franter, Beta of Alpha Greyback asked. 

"The screaming coming from Greyback's house." Remus said. "Mathias." 

"Hmm," Mathias looked to the side, as if trying to think. "I don't think I know what you're talking about Alpha Remus Lupin." 

"Mathias." 

* * *

 

"ERRHGGUUUHA" Sirus growled through his teeth. 

Fenrir stood beside the bed the suffering man laid. Sirius had finished transitioning through the parts of his new transformation such as passing out, convulsing, vomitting, sweat and heat flashes, more severe convulsing, crying out for god, their brother and "dear fucking shit ass fuck mother of dear fucking shit" (although this was personal preference), and then dying for about 10 hours. 

 Now he's at the stage of minor convulsions and sweating. His body is finishing the movements of his bones and the set of his new joints that are going to be ready to transform into a wolf on command.

 "ARRHUUU-HELL"

 "You're doing well. Don't stop at the easy part." 

 "YoU DONT STOP"

 "Calm down, Black."

 " _YOU_ CALM DOWN" 

 Fenrir raised an eye brow at him. He looked around the room before testing something out. 

 " **Don't raise your voice at me**." 

 Sirius's eyes flash open from being clenched in pain, he looks Fenrir dead in the eyes, and even though Fenrir used his most Alpha voice, Sirius replies with, " **Do not tell me what to do Greyback**." 

 And Fenrir feels a foreign sense of...submission.

* * *

 Lily and Peter listened as Remus argued with Mathias for an hour. Fenrir's delta Christian joined at the one hour mark and tried convincing Remus there was nothing.

 "I swear to goddess, if you say-" 

"-nothing to worry about."

 "-maybe prey nearby?"

"There is definetely human screaming coming from Fenrir's house!" Remus screamed.

Right then, Fenrir's other beta came and put a hand on his shoulder, "Alpha Remus, please calm down. Do you hear screaming...?" 

Remus listened to Gabriele and noticed the screaming stopped.

 "...No."

 "There is nothing to worry about."

* * *

 

 Sirius had been blessed with sleep after Fenrir discovered he was an Alpha. A real "born" Alpha. 99% of the time Alphas had to be ceremonized to be Alpha. But that 1% was made of wolves who were born alpha. Or in Sirius's case, first venomized. 

 Fenrir sat beside Sirius with concern. He was almost considering it was a bad idea to turn Sirius. He had never heard of a hybrid becoming an immediate alpha before. He had never heard of a hybrid being so powerful. 

 Hybrids were usually half vampires, half werewolves who were mostly nomadic. Hybrid sometimes formed packs if they were strong enough, rarely made covens, but for the most part Hybris were half vampire, so not as strong as a full vampire and half werewolf, so not as strong as a full wolf. They were weaklings. Just above the strength of humans. But...Sirius...

 Fenrir had his suspicions that it was because of how strong Remus's venom was. But he had never heard of an Alpha's First Vemom creating another Alpha. So he guessed it was Sirius who was also special.

 Fenrir knew the Black Coven, of them, personally and professionally. Fenrir did under the table work for them a long time ago and knew them as enemies of his pack. 

 The Blacks were vampires who had babies among the family and kept their genes clean and - 

Fenrir stood up. 

Sirius was a pure blood vampire. The strongest kind of vampire and the most upper class. 

 Fenrir had never heard of an Alpha born Hybrid because no one had ever attempted to hybrate a Pure Blood. Because Pure Bloods were _clean_ and **_strong_** and stay in the family. 

 Sirius now may be the strongest being in the world if anyone asked. 

* * *

 

 "Alpha, let's eat." reminded Alice. 

 Remus looked away from Fenrir's pack and walked to her, "you're right." 

 Remus's pack went inside his house and found his parents sitting on the couch reading.

 "Done bothering the Alpha Fenrir's pack?" Remus's mother asked. 

 Remus pursed his lips and said, "Yes mother."

 The pack sits at the table while Remus goes into the fridge for food. 

 Peter looked over and saw Alice's wedding ring, "oh its beautiful every time I see it." 

 Alice smiles and Frank chuckles.

 "I hope you find a mate, Pete." Frank smiles. 

 Remus pauses in the fridge and clears his throat, before setting down a plate of cheese and taking out some packaged meat and a cucumber to cut up. 

 "Remus, stop being a worry-wart, you'll find your mate too." Lily said.

 Remus didn't know how how felt about finding a mate. It was weird and awkward to think about. And of course there was always fear that he'd never find one. 

 "You will though." Peter corrected, literally hearing his thoughts. 

 "Sure." Remus sais before turning to cut the cucumber. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is awake

"I know this feeling and experience is very exciting and with your personalitity I can tell all you want to do is jump around and scream with joy or whatever. But my pack spent alot of time yesterday convincing the Alpha that there was nothing going on in my house and I would really appreciste it if you didn't just run outside screaming right-" Fenrir is interrupted of course. 

"-WOOOHOOOOO" 

Sirius can't even comprehend his moving legs or how he's navigating through the house h's only ever entered once. Or his vocal chords. But Sirius just, _feels_ and it's alot. And he needs to get outside.

"Sirius please! There's something I have to tell you!" 

Sirius continues yelling, almost against his will before reaching outside. 

The sun is gentle and warm and the wind is the sun's lover today and makes the earth feels warm but cool at the same time. The blue sky is also in this romantic relationship, might I add, because Sirius cannot tear his eyes away. The grass, the trees, the bugs, the _scent of all the wolves on his yard the other night_ , it all smells so good right now to Sirius. It's like a _Everything is so beautiful I want to treasure it and be wth it forever_ kind of admiration. But also a tiny bit of a _I'd very much like to take domination over all I see_. 

Sirius takes bare-footed step on Fenrri's first step outside before he finds himself truly uncontrollably falling to the ground and breaking. 

Sirius's wolf is beautiful. He doesn't know this yet but he has confidence. 

Sirius prances around the whole circumfrence of Fenrir's house, several times and rolls around in the front and body slams a few trees and somehow his front paws find the top of the gazebo and he hears it crumble a bit, so he immediately gets off. 

 "Sirius can we talk now?" 

 Sirius hadn't noticed Fenrir who stood on front of his house. Sirius ran to the man and sat in front of him. 

 "Transform?" 

 Sirius did. 

 "WOW"

 "Sh."

 "GOD" 

"Sirius."

"OKAY SORRY" 

 "You can stop yelling too."

 "I DONT KNOW IF I CAN"

 "Fine. But. I do have to tell you that you've probably already alerted the Alpha's pack and they'll be here shortly." Fenrir paused. "And you're an Alpha too."

 "WHAT"

 "You are an Alpha. I discovered it when you were in and out of consciousness."

 "I thought you NEEDED some SORT of ceremony?" Sirius says controlling his voice better.

 "About, 99% of the time. 1% of wolves become Alpha when they're first born, or in your case first taken the venom." 

 "Cool."

 "Alpha Greyback." 

 Fenrir looks and sees Beta Lily Evans, Delta Peter, and Delta Alice. 

 "Hello, Alpha pack."

 "How are you, Greyback? We heard alot of commotion here." Lily speaks.

 "Oh, I'm fine. I just think to have made a born Alpha." 

 "What?" 

 Everyone's been staring at Sirius since they there and Sirius smiles and waves. 

 "He's a hybrid, though." Alice says.

 "Exactly. I think he is an Alpha born Hybrid and extremely strong. Stronger than us even." 

 "Should we bring Remus here?" Peter asks. 

 "If you want. Sirius is just familiarizing himself here." 

* * *

 

 "A what?" Remus works a wool sweater on and slipping into his shoes while stepping out the door. 

 "Yeah." 

 "I would feel completely betrayed by that man if this wasn't accidental." Remus says beginning the walk to Fenrir's  

 "I know." 

 "I just became Alpha- he just appointed me Alpha- I didn't even want to be Alpha!" 

 "I know."

 "I'm gunna need you to say more than I Know, you know?"

 "I know."

* * *

 "Fenrir." Fenrir misses being called Alpha all of the time.

 "Alpha Rem." 

"Introduce me?" Remus said walking towards the man laying on the grass.

"I'm Sirius Black, gorgeous." Sirius says sitting up. Except, when he looks Remus in the eyes, his cocky smile swims away and his mouth is left ajar.

Remus is gorgeous.

And, Remus pulls his heart strings for some reason.

All too soon, Remus's pack goes to their knees and bows their heads. Remus is still standing frozen.

"What's going on?" Fenrir asks.

 Lily clears her throat to speak but Remus does instead. "They're bowing for their Luna." 

 "Sirius?" Fenrir asks. 

 "Uh huh."

 "Did we just become soulmates? I've only heard a bit about that whole thing." Sirius said standing.

 "Yes." Remus says watching him closely.

 Sirius stands and stares back at Remes the same way he is, before saying, "I wanna kiss you." 

 Sirius steps forward to do so, and Remus takes a step back. Fenrir stop Sirius and holds him back, "Sirius. Your sense are highly enhanced right now and I think it would be best if you stayed away from people right now." 

 "You can't seperate me from his goregous man right now, Greyback. My wolf won't let you." Sirius says.

 Remus blinks and says softly, "My name is Remus."

 "Remus." Sirius repeats, before practically purring, "Remus."

 Peter hears a distinct falter in Remus's heart pattern. 

 "Um, Sirius." Remus clears his throat to try to be professional. Sirius steps closer and brings his face close. "Sirius. Sirius- I-" 

 Sirius blinked. Remus's mood changed.

 Remus put his hands on Sirius's shoulder and turned so his back was facing everyone else. 

"You need to stop batting your eyes and forcing me into submission, mister." Remus said into Sirius's ear, causing him to shiver. "I am an alpha too." 

 "Yes sir." Sirius leaned forward and nipped at Remus's ear lobe.

 "Alright!" Fenrir exclaimed. "I need this love fest off my lawn." 

"We'll need another ceremony for this." Remus says turning to him. "And for Sirius's pack." 

 "You can arrange that, can't you?" Fenrir said picking at his nails. 

 "Yes. Can I use your pack?" 

 Fenrir nods tiredly and heads inside. Sirus runs over to him and smiles, "Thank you so much for everything, old timer." 

 "You're - you're an asshat." 

* * *

 

 While Sirius rolls around in Remus's room. Remus sends his and Fenrir's pack out to the other packs to tell them there will be another ceremony in two days. 

Lily goes to one alone. Peter goes with Fenrir's delta Christian. Alice and Frank go together. Fenrir's beta Gabrielle goes alone. Fenrir's delta Poplien goes alone. Fenrir's gammas Rachal and Rian go together. 

Remus decides to go personally to the Godric Pack with Sirius. A close friend is in that pack.

 "Alpha!" Remus calls from the door. "We're heading out, let's go."

 Remus hears Sirius bump around his room and bark and whatnot. He hears him clamber down the stairs and telepathically laugh. He has a beautiful telepathic laugh.

 _Weirdo_  

Sirius appears from the stairs and run at him. Remus chuckles and replies with, _I'm not the one trying fit their wolf head in wool sweater_.

_It smells nice!_

_It smells like me, you mean?_

_Veins and arteries, same thing._

Sirius shrugs off the sweater and transforms. 

"How do I look?" Sirius asks Remus who ensures eye conact.

"Like a mess." 

"How about down there?"

"I'm not looking down there, like a respectful Alpha." 

 "Just look." 

 Remus rolls his eyes and looks. He turns around and leaves, "hurry up, I wanna be home before dark." 

 "You're not even gunna comment? Compliment?" Sirius asks walking after him. 

 "I have nothing to say." 

 "Speechle-"

"Unimpressed." 

"You cruel man!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta James Potter

_WOOOOO_

_So, you were a vampire? How was that?_

_WOOOOO_

_Can you hear me past your screaming?_

_WOOOOOOOO_

_You're clearly not capable of thinking and responding, it's okay._

 

Reaching a territory where it seemed the sun favoured, Sirius saw lots of flowers and berries and beautiful scenary. He could smell an abundence of animals. Which reminds him that as a hybrid, he may still require blood to live. 

 Sirius hears a howl and excitment runs through him before he can't hold back a long solid, deliciously alpha howl. 

 Remus trips on his paws upon hearing it. 

 "Alpha Rem!" Remus looks up and sees his close friend. He transform, "James!"

The tall tan man with fluffy black hair and beautiful muscles, smiles a toothy smile and abruptly stops all movement, "...my contact moved - oh goddess - ugh, oh - ugh just wait-" 

 Remus chuckles and Sirius transforms.

 "Pheeew!" James blinks vigorously. "Its okay!"

 "Hey Jaime Jam." Sirius smiles behind Remus.

 "Hello." James pauses slightly at Sirius. "...Alpha?"

 Sirius nods and smiles. 

"Sirius is an Alpha born Hybrid. And my soulmate."

 James exclaims with his lips curled in and squinting eyes. Remus laughs and pushes his face away. 

 James scruffs Remus's hair before turning to Sirius, "Nice to meet you Sirius."

 Sirius shakes his hand but both men stop mid-handshake. They slowly meet eyes and it's too long before Remus asks. 

 "What is it? What's wrong?"

 "This feeling is really...hard to explain.." Sirius mutters.

 "I'm his beta." James says simply.

 "Wow, really?" Remus asks.

 Sirius nods with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you too James."

* * *

 

 

 "Remus, sweetheart!"

 "Euphemia," nudged her husband, "he's an alpha now!" 

 "Oh but he'll always be a pup to me!" 

 "Mum...I think that's insubordination..." 

 "Oh hush James!...Sorry Remus." 

 Remus smiled fondly at the family, "It's fine Mrs Potter. It's lovely to see you too."

 "And who's this, Rem?" Fleamont asks.

 "Mr Potter, this is Sirius - an Alpha born hybrid, fresh from this morning's batch." Remus chuckled, "And so happens to be my soulmate."

 "Your mate?!" Euphemia and Fleamont exclaims happily. 

 The three boys are engulfed in a big hug.

 "Why are you hugging me too?" James laughed.

 "I just love you boys so much." 

 As wonderful as this felt, as familiar as this felt- Remus felt an emotional nagging in his chest. He looked over at Sirius and he was looked down sadly and shyly. 

While Fleamont put on some tea and James filled on Euhpemia about the upcoming ceremony, Remus pulled Sirius aside and asked him about what was wrong.

 "Sirius?"

 "It's nothing."

 "Sirius."

 "We hardly know eachother - you can't possibly know there's something wrong - You don't know me!" 

 "But I do." Remus says trying to make eye contact. Sirius has been nothing but squrimy since Remus has brought him outside to talk to him, eyes locked. 

 "You are Sirius. You are the little pup of a wolf who likes to chase they're tail and can't fully use telepathy yet. You are the Sirius of a hand full of people who like Fenrir Greyback. You are Sirius the Alpha born Hybrid. You are my soulmate and you are the Sirius that hasn't fully accepted our soulmate bond and I know because I can feel it. And you can feel how that kinda hurts me. You are the Sirius that can make or break the new Alpha of this territory, youngest alpha in over 20 years. You are the Sirius that has taken the title of Latest Alpha Born, and you've taken it from Fenrir Greyback. You are Sirius. You're my Sirius."

 Sirius looks away with a little shake of his head, "But you don't know that my last name is Black.You don't know my full name is stupid. You don't know that I say my middle name is Onion instead of Orion, sometimes. You don't that I hate drinkng blood. You don't know that I've been traumatized drinking blood because my mother shoved my face into the bare stomach of a woman who died before being savaged by vampires and then her blood was caught stuck in the throat of a 9 year old boy and he almost passed out. You don't know that I absolutely hate my mother and you don't know that I don't know how to feel parental care and that I think I left the ring I stole from my mother at Fenrir's. And I think your neck smells delicious sometimes. Because your hot but also because I can hear your blood pumping. You don't know that I wish I could command you all to wipe out the Black coven because in my bones I feel like I can but in my heart I know I can't. I know I can't control peoole like that. I didn't become a werewolf so I could act like a savage vampire."

 Sirius takes a deep breath in, "and you don't know that my brother is in the same house as my mother, probably puking buckets because he can't keep blood down most days."

 After a warm moment of silence, Remus replied with, "But now I do."

 Remus and Sirius walk back into the house hand-in-hand where Mrs Potter smiles at them offering them food and hugs. 

* * *

 

"She scares me."

"She just likes loving."

"She's scary."

"Euphemia is one of the kindest women alive."

"That scares me."

 "You'll warm up to-"

 Alice Longbottom opened the pantry and found the two alpha's holding hands with their foreheads together, standing in the middle of the small square room. 

"Uh." 

"Hi Al. We're just taking a moment in here." Remus said with his eyes closed.

Sirius nodded a little bit with his eyes on her. 

 "I'll leave you two then. Rem your parents are getting dinner ready now so you may wanna pick a different hiding spot."

"Mhm."

 Alice closes the door and Remus can again feel the peace of the darkness and the peace of his soulmate.

He felt the peace of his soulmate accepting their bond.

"Where were we?" He asked.

 "You were getting to know me." 


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius sleepily walkes over to the door of the Lupin residence where he's slept. Lyall and Hope were asleep and Remus was gunna get the door but sleepily, cutely, asked Sirius to do it. 

So Sirius is doing it. He is practically getting manipulated. He feels used! Yes! Oh Remus will pay for this!

Sirius plots his revenge as he turns the handle and finds Euphemia Potter at the door with a casserole dish in hand. A lovely, warm smile on her face. This will haunt Sirius tonight. As she has just last night.

"M-M-Mrs P-Potter..." Sirius stutters. 

"Sirius, dear." 

When Siriu's lacks the Welcome-come-on-in, Remus steps forward and let's her in. Sirius immediately knows he's been in on this and plots harder. 

 "Stop being so negative Sirius!" Remus calls out as he takes plates out and Sirius lays on the couch. 

 Sirius sits up remembering, "I'll be back in a bit! Gotta see Greyback for my ring!"

 Before Remus can respond, Sirius is gone. 

 Euphemia watches Remus sigh and cut into her food. 

 "Who has hurt our little alpha?" Euphemia asks.

 Remus looks up at her, "his mother."

 "So that's why he's scared of me." 

* * *

 

 "Fenrir!" Sirius smiles as he knocks on the door of the house where he can hear the old alpha snoring. "Mathias!"

 The door opens shortly after and it's Mathias who opens it. 

 "Good morning." 

 "Can I help you Sirius?"

 Sirius clears his throat and looks around, jokingly waitng for something else. 

 "Alpha Sirius." 

 Sirius giggles and then nudges Mathias. "I'm kidding you don't have to call me that," Sirius pauses hearing Remus's telephathic voice in his head _Be causeful who you tell that to. One thing it's innocent insubordination then it's blatant disrespect._ Sirius stares at Mathias awkwardly before replying with _I trust Mathias, don't worry._ "I'm here to grab something I left."

  _Be careful trusting people too okay?_

Mathias lets him in and he asks what he left.

"A green ring I stole from my ex ma." Sirius says looking around. He can smell Fenrir's pack all over in the house.

"If I may, you might wanna work on using telepathy better. You actually look like you're having a conversation to someone else because of your eyes." Mathias says sitting in the couch. 

Sirius chuckles nervously, "Thanks."

"You can head up stairs if you think you left it there." Mathias states. "Fenrir's probably awake now."

Sirius nods and goes to find the room he spent his death in.

 "Finally." Fenrir mumbles. He sits up from his bed and runs his hands over his face. "The stinkin' thing is over there. Literally stinkin'."

 Sirius can smell it too. The ring smells like Walburga. It smells like died blood and anger.

 "I'll piss on it later." Sirius tells him. "Then soak it in vinegar and then have Remus rub garlic on it and then rinse it and soak it in vinegar and then put baking soda on it and then vinegar again. Then I'll wear it."

 "Why would you wanna wear that piece of shit?" 

 "Hmm. I don't really know."

 Fenrir chuckles, "you arrogant bastard."

 Sirius grabs the container where Fenrir has put the ring, where it sits on the window sill with the window opened - to air it out. 

 Fenrir leads him downstairs and receives a kiss on the cheek from Mathias who says a good morning before going outside in just shorts, presumably to transform into his wolf.

 Rachal and Rian, Fenrir's gammas, are cooking breakfast and smile at the two as they enter. 

 Fenrir takes one of each of their hands and kisses them at the same time. The two usually quiet gammas giggle and continue cooking. 

 Fenrir's female beta is sitting at the dining table doing a word puzzle on the news paper. Sirius takes a seat and Fenrir leans over to her and kisses her cheek. Her flashes a smile and looks up at him through her eye lashes.

 "It's that kinda day?" she asks almost mischievously.

 "It's that kinda day." Fenrir repeats in confirmation, with a grin. 

 Gabrielle licks her lips and her eyes return to her paper.

* * *

 

 "Hey-"

 "Don't talk to me right now."

 "No-hey-"

 "Sirius."

 "No I just had a-"

 "I don't care what you had. I'm not talking to you while you piss on a piece of gold." 

 Sirius sighed and leaned against the outside of the house. Remus wouldn't let him do this inside because "I am not cleaning up after you when you accidentally piss all over the bathroom." 

 Sirius begged however, to have the window above where he stood peeing to be opened so he could talk to Remus still.

 "What's the point of having the window open if I can't speak?"  

 "That's exactly what I was thinking. What _is_ the point?" Sirius can hear Remus closing the window. 

 "Hey!" Sirius shouted almost territorially. "We had a deal!"

 The window creaks opens again.

 "So is Fenrir polyamorous or what?" 

 "Fenrir Greyback goes by many names." Remus says. 

"The house is beginning to smell like piss, Sirus dear, are you almost done?" Mrs Lupin asks.

 Remus can tell Sirius is blushing without looking.

 "Yes Mrs Lupin."

 

 Leaving the piss ring outside, Sirius was to wash his hands a few times before sitting at the table, away from both Lyall and Hope, for lunch. Not that Sirius coul recall having breakfast.

 Sirius was then reminded why he hadn't had breakfast.

 The three werewolves were interrupted in their lunch by Sirius coughing viciously. 

Remus turned to Sirius and watched as his mate brought his hands to his throat and after coughing, found he couldn't get air throught his lungs.

 "Sirius!" 

 "What's going on?" 

 "What's happening to him?!" 

 Remus helped Sirius walk outside and there Remus watched Lily and Peter run over. Further behind came Fenrir.

"Alpha Sirius!" 

Sirius was losing and gaining intense bursts of his five senses. One second he could see Remus's face and the next he could see miles and miles away into the forest and he could smell everything and hear everything. The worst part was when it reversed and he could not sense anything. 

"He''s hungry." He could distantly hear Fenrir say. 

"Hunger doesn't exactly do this Grey-" 

"Not wolf hunger, no."

"Dear Goddess, he wants blood?" 

"Not wants. _Needs_." 

* * *

 

 

Sirius lays on a blanket outside the Lupin house. He has calmed down, unsure how, but has. Remus and Fenrir are gone and beside Frank and Peter he sees James walk up quickly.  

Sirius wants to talk to him and smile. But can't will himself to do so. 

 "I - lpha - iri - Don - Rem - I'm here - " James words cut out and Sirius wants to be sad and sleep.

James brings his forehead to Sirius's and tries allowing Sirius some peace through their telepathy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius hates blood

"Good morning, Sirius." 

"Time for breakfast."

"Wake up now." 

Sirius opened his eyes to find himself in Remus's room. Remus sits beside him with a face. It's a weird face.   

"What your face." Sirius mumbles. 

Remus smiles shyly and rubs Sirius's arm. "Time to eat, Sirius."

Sirius looks down at Remus's hands and he holds a container with a dark straw. He immediately cringes. 

"No." Sirius croaks and tries moving away. 

Remus frowns and touches Sirius's arm again. "I don't like this either." 

"Then don't make me...eat." Sirius sounds exhausted just speaking. 

"Sirius please. Your ceremony's tonight and we need you strong." 

"No, tomorrow."

"No...You've slept through the day and last night. It's tonight."

 Sirius opens his eyes he didn't realize he was clenching shut. "Please." 

 "I'm going to force it down your throat okay?" 

"Wha-"

Remus climbs over Sirius to face him. "Mate, I am going to shove this down your throat. I need you better. You being weak is making me weak. And I would much rather have the usual you." 

 "Re-" 

 Sirius's weak eyes droop and he feels Remus sit on him. He feels his mouth being opened. 

 "St-"

 "I, care," Remus holds Sirius's mouth open and while Sirius tries fighting back, extremely weak, he opens the container and the stench of blood hits his nose and he almost gags. He leans over Sirius and mournfully pours the thick liquid into the mouth of his soul mate. "About, you."

 Remus almost looks away as tears form at Sirius's eyes and he chokes a bit before accepting the blood into his body.

James enters the room and pouts. He comes and sits on the floor by the bed and is comforted by Peter who followed him in.

 "Rem." Remus hears James speak. "Stop now."

 Remus stops for a second hearing his friend beg. 

 "Remus." Sirius speaks from under him.

 Remus sets the container aside and sighs falling onto Sirius. Sirius wraps his arms around the apologetic wolf. 

 "Is the alpha alive again?" Fenrir asks through the door 

 "Yes." Sirius's voice booms through the house. The three other boys in the room smile.

 Sirius blinks away the tears and smells Remus's hair that smells like grass and caramel. It calms him down. 

 He knows he has to drink blood. He _knows_ that. Yes, maybe sometimes he likes to starve himself to see how long he can stand but this time it honestly slipped his mind that he would get weak like this. He was surrounded by _normal_ , he was normal, even for a little bit. 

 "Thank you." Sirius mumbles to Remus before Remus snaps at him ranting about, "shut up", "don't thank me for something like that", "shut up", "you're so stupid".

* * *

 

Sirius walks around smelling like blood the rest of the day. He refuses to carry the container around but willingly goes to get a drink in ever hour or so. It's deer blood so most of the wolves around are used to the smell but it still stands out.  

 Many wolves start arriving around 3pm, four hours after the Alpha Sirius woke up. Territory packs, mini packs and civic packs.

The Ottery St Catchpole Territory pack are the first. Then the New Light civic pack, who reside in Ottery St Catchpole territory but don't claim the territory's pack. 

They all helped set up foods and drinks and even offered Sirius gifts.

 "Go on Gideon! You first!" Sirius heard behind him. He turned to Remus who smiled before patting his back and turning him around.  

 "Siri, this is Molly, Bilius, Fabian and Gideon Prewett." Remus smiled at the friends. 

 "She'll be a Weasley soon!" shouted Molly's fiancee from Fenrir's house.

They stood near the outside of Fenrir's yard. Sirius has been going back and forth from Greyback's to the Lupin's. 

"Shut up, Arthur!" one of her brothers shouted protectively, before him and Arthur Weasley laughed.

 "Hi there, Alpha Sirius, it's a pleasure to meet you." Molly smiled, before pushing her light haired brother up. 

 Sirius smiled and watched as Gideon Prewett took out of his pocket a gold and rusty, dented and scratched, lively ticking wrist watch. "It's tradition." Gideon said simply before handing it to the new alpha with a smile. 

 Sirius accepted it and smiled big, "Thank you so much Gideon."

 Sirius, of course, would very much like to return these gifts but after he tried giving back a gift from Arthur's father Septimus - who looked like he was about to vomit, pass out and cry after, he was told it was extremely disrespectful to return a gift in this situation. 

 So Sirius puts on a big smile and harnesses all the respect in his body into his face and graciously accepts. 

 Next, Fabian has items piling out of his pockets and he's scavenging for his gift that he could have sworn was just here. His older brother Bilius asked why he didn't just give his watch. Fabian retorted that Sirius _just_ got a watch and, he already promised James that he would give his watch to his first son - he...kinda lost a bet. 

 Fabian fumbles around and it becomes chaotic because after his little speech about Sirius already having a watch, Molly and Bilius yell at him - " _Alpha_ Sirius!". Fabian mumbles and threw things back at his siblings accidentally and before finding the item he mindlessly says, "Goddess...what's that smell of deer blood, damn..." 

 Bilius and Molly look up slowly at Sirius who has wide eyes and has somehow managed to look five times smaller. Molly and Bilius punch Fabian at the same time.  

 They all yell at Fabian because apparently he wasn't listening when Arthur's mother specifically said, "he used to be a vampire and hates the reminder, so try to be gentle with the topic and maybe don't bring it up." 

 Gideon's actually on the ground bowing quickly saying, "forgive us! forgive us!" 

 Sirius is a blank page right now and looks around a bit for Remus. That's where James comes along with his parents Fleamont and Euphemia who have just arrived for the ceremony.  

 The Potter family brush away the Prewett's and talk to them about the simplicity yet importance of the gift-giving. The Potter parents act as the parental unit for the four while their parents are away yet again - "not that I'm judging your parents lifestyle!" Euhpemia states, Bilius chimes in though, "I do."

 Mrs and Mr Prewett just like to be extremely nomadic. They both became hybrids after having all four children.  

 After that all, Sirius is once again sane and steady minded with a comforting hug from James. 

* * *

 

Around late 7pm, wolves of different mini packs and civic packs comes. There aren't many territories around. The main areas are the Alpha house, which of course changes with every alpha, Otter St Catchpole and Godric's Hollow. Those are the three main territories. 

 Onward, comes one of the most well known families, The Dumbledore family, represented by Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore. Called the Dumbledore mini pack. They no longer represent the Godric Territory pack after their beloved brother left and their parents moved away. So they gave the name and right to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter years ago.

 The two siblings are still highly respected today. 

 Sirius, Remus and Fenrir Greyback all greet Aberforth and his sister warmingly with handshakes and kisses on the cheek.

 "I welcome you immensely into our homes and into the Alpha's pack, Alpha Sirius. May you prosper and thrive for all your years to come." Ariana says with a small, kind smile.  

 Sirius smiles back and nods, "Thank you so much, Ariana Dumbledore, I will do my very best, with all my efforts to protect and provide for this All Father pack."

 Packs like these, where there is the alpha pack, and then in its territory overall governs many other packs is often called an All Father pack, or in case of a female superior, an All Mother pack.  

 "Yes you will." Aberforth says before taking Ariana's arm and walking away. 

 Sirius looked back at Remus and Fenrir who gave him back looks.

 _I can't get his hard eyes out of my head._ Sirius said telepathically.

  _No one can._ Remus replied before turning to the crowd of people sitting on the grass waiting.

 "The acsending ceremony will start the evening very shortly, followed by the acceptance ceremony." Fenrir explained loudly. 

Remus continued with, "If everyone could transform to their wolf forms in respect for the new Alpha, Alpha Sirius, we may begin."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremonies

Everyone was so beautiful!

Sirius was so giddy and excited and amazed to be here, he himself felt too immature to have been invited. But he wasn't exactly invited, he was the main attraction. 

Everyone was in wolf form except Remus and Fenrir and himself. Remus noted to Sirius that if he noticed, they had all the bigger, stronger wolves around the outer most part of the ceremony, in case something tragic might happen like an attack or breach of treaty... Sirius thanked him and proceeded to call him, "smart", "handsome", "musculy", "sexy", followed by Fenrir saying "Alpha Sirius you're getting out of hand." 

 The evening began with Sirius calling to the Moon Goddess. His soul connecting to a higher power and whether you believe it or not, perhaps just a coincidence, but after Sirius was done the clouds had opened, the sky clear and the moon revealed itself almost completely full. It wasn't a full moon but Remus knew Sirius and even himself could not wait until next month. 

Next was a howl. Sirius, Remus and Fenrir were to do it in human form. 

Then Sirius was to take rock carvings of the moon phases and place them in the dirt and place on them ("spices?" "no it's-" "sh sh, it's okay, theyre spices"). 

Then another howl.

Everyone would have to wait for the Goddess's approval. By then, the clouds should have shifted and then if the goddess approved, she would open the clouds, if not, Sirius would be denied as alpha. ("I didn't know that was a thing." "Yeah but you're pretty rare. I'm sure she'll approve.")

Remus was right, she did. Everyone howled again. 

Next was for Sirius to transform and let the goddes pass through his body and choose his pack. Every alpha got their own pack. 

The goddess only chose one person though tonight. And that was, 

"James Potter." 

 Everyone howled again and James and Sirius transformed immediately and ran to each other chest bumping eachother and ruffling the others hair and hugging really tight.

* * *

 

"Get inside and stay away from the windows." a grueling sharp voice spoke. The young vampire looked behind him from the tree which he sat in. He could physically hear that voice from miles away. But he knew he would hear that voice much longer after it died. 

 With his enhanced hearing he could hear her all the way from the house. He closed his eyes tiredly.  

 With an emotionless face he began climbing down and went to the dead animal carcass and with his finger smudging a bit on the side of his mouth and ran back. 

 

 "Animal blood, again?" she asked disgusted. "Honestly? This isn't going to become a thing, young man." 

 He noticed how she didn't say 'Seriously'. Maybe he's paranoid but he notices these things. 

 "Just felt like it." 

 "Well don't." She said wiping off the blood on his mouth, convinced he had actually eaten today. "Don't feel that."

 They both stop and look out into the woods as they hear the fourth howl of the night, these four howls are distinct because there are so many wolves howling. Vampires have recorded these four howls and named them Threat Howls. Threat Howls represent a new alpha, a new threat. 

 "Get inside now." she demands walking away from him. She doesn't care about his safety or anything stupid like that. But she does need more bodies protecting this coven. 

 "Yes mother."

* * *

 

 "And lastly," Remus announces, almost too happy. "The acceptance ceremony. For the goddess has mated me with the new Alpha Sirius. And I am absolutely excited to complete this ceremony and begin my life along side my soulmate." 

 Everyone cheered and Sirius ran from James to Remus and hugged him, lifting him and spinning him. 

 Fenrir placed Remus and Sirius under the gazebo and had Remus and Sirius's packs surrounding. Remus and Sirius joined hands and smiled. 

 "As the goddess would have it, tonight we not only have a new alpha, we have a new luna and a new couple and a new era for these two Alphas. Tonight, we join together Remus John Lupin and Sirius Onion Black," a few people laughed at the 'Onion' part, "in holy," Fenrir was interrupted again by someone yelling, "matrimony!" 

 Everyone laughs and Sirius winks at Remus who stick his tongue out at him. 

 "mated union of acceptance." Fenrir looks a pointedly to the wolves who laugh again.

"Moving along!" Fenrir exclaims looking back at the two Alphas. "Please join together, you two, and let your souls intertwine and accept the life you are about to love and ensue for the rest of your lives. " 

 Everyone cheered as Remus and Sirius hugged, with their chest pressed together. Again, the goddess passes through them, but this time it felt much longer.  

 Remus heard a voice. 

  _Do you Remus Lupin accept Sirius Black as your mate?_

He responded to the goddess, _Yes_

_Do you Sirius Black accept Remus Lupin as your mate?_

_Yes_  

 Remus and Sirius felt their chests burst with emotion.

  _Remus, do you accept Sirius and his beta James Potter into your pack, and Sirius's cruel, demeaning, hateful vampire family who will, guaranteed, meet you along the path of your life? Do you accept them all, forever?_

 Remus hadn't thought much about Sirius's family. But he knew he wanted Sirius, yes, forever. 

  _I absolutely do_  

  _Do you Sirius accept Remus and his beta Lily Evans, his delta Peter Pettigrew with Alice Longbottom, gamma Frank Longbottom and this entirety of this All father pack, along with Remus's long line of strong, proud, wise and brave Lupin ancestory. Are you willing to help up hold the Lupin legacy and the legacy of this pack? Do you accept all of this that is Remus John Lupin, forever?_

_That was a beautiful spee-_

_Sirius_. Remus said pointedly.

_Sorry! Sorry! Yes, yes of course, I do. Always always, forever._

 As the goddess left, Remus found himself smiling. This was the man he wanted all of. Sirius was the man he wanted to marry. 

 Everyone was cheering happily and very loudly. Seeming as if they they had started cheering before Sirius and Remus came back to their bodies.

Remus and Sirius's packs, now together as one, ran towards them and hugged them. 

 Sirius remembers his face hurting all night, the next morning. He just could not stop smiling.

 Sirius and Remus were to dress in traditional alpha Acceptance ceremony clothing and dance and drink and howl and celebrate all night. 

 And they did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> venom

Sirius woke up on the grass the next morning. Everything was perfect. The wind was calm, the sun was modest, the grass hugged him like a grandparent. 

It was until he realized he was drooling, the morning became fuzzy. It became fuzzy and confusing because he wasn't drooling at all. 

Fenrir ran over like a madman, with yet another one of his famous containers and roughed him up into a sitting position and collect all his drool. 

"Why am I drooling so much?" came out as, "wa ha a uhaaiheh ho hush?" 

"It's your first venom." Fenrir said as the venom kept spilling. 

"Why is it still coming out?" Remus asked somewhere. 

"He must still be feeling some sort of strong emotion that caused this." 

"Venom _is_ sometimes unpredictable to new borns though." Mathias argues. 

Remus puts his hands on Sirius's shoulders from behind and rubs circles with his thumbs. The venom stops shortly after.

"Almost had to get a second container."

 "Fangs away, Siri?" Remus asks. Sirius feels his gums hurt as his teeth move. 

 Mathias and Fenrir go into their house and leave the two Alphas on the grass.  

 Remus turned to the side when he smelt blood 

 "Morning, Alpha." James said with a smile,  beside with the two and handing Sirius a mug with blood in it. "And Alpha."

 A growl rumbles through Sirius's throat and he lays on the grass and rolls away. 

 "Sirius." 

"James."

"Hey, don't alpha me when I'm trying to help you." 

 Sirius lifts his face from the grass to look at the mug and James. He makes a face and says, "ugh, I'm gunna barf."

 "Okay, well at least barf after you've had some blood." 

 Remus leaves the two to go to his house and grab food. Alice and Frank are there and he smells Peter near by. He quickly makes some macaroni and hands the delta and gamma snacks, food and plates. 

 The three leave the house and Peter follows from outside. 

Back with Sirius and James, the hybrid drinks from the mug slowly and the beta rubs his back. 

 Good morning are passed around and the food and plates are on the grass while everyone sits semi-around Sirius. 

 With a third of the blood left in the mug, Sirius puts it down and eats some popcorn and bread. 

 "I've never actually had food before." Sirius says nibbling on a piece of popcorn. 

 "You haven't?!" 

 

 As the pack relaxes and eats surrounded by their fresh new pack, fresh new friends - they are barely aware of the storming coming.  

 The storm that is past memories, the storm that is old friendships, the storm that is new friendships, the storm that is current relationships and the storm that is a coven of vampires. 

 The Alphas's pack are unaware of the hatred and disgust they have in store for them, just for being. Just for having an alpha like Sirius. 

 The pack is unaware of the Dark Coven, slowly approaching - lead by one Mulciber.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting the Dark Coven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for emotional and minor physical abuse in the middle of the chapter.

It was a few days since Sirius started mass vemon-spewing. Sirius awoke, much like how he supposed Fenrir woke up when he arrived at his door that day so long ways ago, it feels. He woke to the stench of a stranger outside. 

He woke up to vampire kind. 

He turned over in bed and found Remus already sat up and was looking at the closed bedroom door strangely. As if it would tell him who was outside.

"Let's go see." Sirius grumbled lowly, voice dipped in sleep. 

"Don't want to." Remus says before sighing, "don't wanna deal with vampires right now." 

Remus looks back at Sirius after that, "not that I don't want to deal with y-" 

Sirius smiles and shakes his head, "shush, it's fine. I know what you mean. Me too." 

They get up shortly and grab a bit of breakfast before reaching the door. 

"Breakfast will be waiting, Rem." Hope says coming down the stairs. She sounds worried.

"Of course mum." Remus reassures in a secret way. 

Outside, Sirius and Remus are surprised to find their pack sitting in front of the door, waiting. All their backs facing the door. 

"Morning Alphas." James says dutifully. Lily's greet follows after. 

"Good morning." Sirius says sitting, crouched behind James as Remus approaches the vampires that stand on the grass in front. 

"Hello, Dark Coven." Remus greets, standing before Mulciber. 

"Yes. Remus Lupin." 

The vampires are pale, stiff and hold a sickly dangerous look in their eyes. One Sirius is all too familiar with. 

"Why are you here?" 

"You." Mulciber says, his cold, sharp blue eyes looking over at the pack, "and him." 

 "For what?"

"Probably a battle of sorts. It's somewhat of specialty of ours." 

 Sirius can't stop looking at Mulciber's icy eyes. He's only seen him a handful of times as a vampire, but right now felt all too personal. It doesn't help that Mulciber hasn't taken his eyes off of him too. 

 "You _want_ to fight us?" 

 "We want to fight everyone. You just happen to be top of the list right now." 

 "Would you look at me when you talk?" Remus says almost sounding like he's losing his cool. "Hard to talk to you when you aren't even looking." 

"Hard to talk to you when you have such an interesting pack mate." 

"Soulmate, too." To which they all knew they were talking about Sirius.

"Oh rea-" 

"So stop looking." Remus says seriously. He can feel himself feeling threatened by Mulciber by the fact he keeps looking at his soul mate.

Mulciber doesn't move his eyes so Remus does something maybe he should have thought about first. His eyes find Severus Snape's eyes and Mulciber's eyes immediately flash at Remus. 

"Just you and me talking." Mulciber chuckles,  with angry, dark, humourless eyes, "I got it." 

Remus looks down at the grass and realizes he's getting bored. 

"We just came to scout the competition. We'll be leaving." Mulciber says.

"When will you return?" 

Remus looks up as Dark Coven members Wilkes and Avery leave. Rosier leaves like a glitch and Mulciber tucks an arm around Severus's waist before they too disappear in lightning speed. 

 Remus hears three distinct sighs of relief from his pack. 

 Sirius deflatedly stands to talk, interrupted by Lily who starts nervously mumbling about Severus. Peter however wins of the three and jumps forward to Remus and grabs his shoulders, "Rosier's my soulmate!" 

* * *

 

Remus had everyone sit down at the table and take turns talking about their thoughts on that strange visit. 

 "Mulciber is such a creep - this is _delicious_  Mrs Lupin, thank you!" and thenjoy the table erupts in 'thank yous'. Even if the 7 are sharing only two plates of breakfast. 

 "Lily." Sirius says to talk. 

Lily sighs and talks about Severus Snape, "he looked so pale" which is interrupted by "he's a vampire Lils, we know this," she continues with, "He just looked so different is what I mean. And mean. He looked so mean. He looked like one of them. I hope they're treating him right. He...he deserves nothing but the best. I remember..." 

She goes off about one of many memories with her old friend Severus. The pack is familiar with them. Besides Sirius and James who were less apart of the friend group before as the other five.  

"He was always a great listener and advisor. It was until he started hanging out with them. Until he got obsessed with them... Until he decided to become half vampire for them. I always told him I never understood why he liked them, why he always insisted on being with them. It was until one day he did the same and told me the same answer he's always told me, screaming, I remember the day like yesterday, 'How many times must I tell you that I can't control it? Mulciber is my soulmate Lily.' I do wish sometimes it cold be controlled. Or that Sev would have rejected the bond..." 

 It's silent for a moment before Sirius says, "Pete." 

"Rosier is my SOULMATE!" 

"Alice." 

Remus chuckles as Pete looks like he's about to explode and Sirius passes him by. 

Sirius laughs and rests a hand on Peter, "I'm kidding, mate. Go ahead." 

"I-I-" Peter stutters before explaining his feelings as he made first eye contact with the vampire earlier. He could tell Rosier felt it too because he kept looking back at him. Even the way he left, he had his eyes on Pete and forgot he was supposed to leave, it was until Snape nudged him to go. "I've never wanted to strangle _and_ kiss a vampire before." 

'Ew's were passed around and then everyone laughed. They were all so happy for Peter. 

Everyone interrupted Peter telepathically when they heard him think: _What if he rejects m-_

_Absolutely not_

_No way!_

_Pete be reasonable_

_He'll love you_

_Trust your gut_

_You are the most loveable person_

"His first name is Evan, by the way." Sirius said.

Peter's eyes widened. "He has a first name..."

* * *

 

"Come out." 

The young vampire looked up from his book and stared at his closed bedroom door. 

He let his eyes drift off to the side as his hands slowly closed the book. He was feeling very spacey today. He wished he could have a day one in a while just to be with himself. Or to have the guts to say 'No, not feeling good.'

 He places the book down gently and looks at the ground, slowly turning to the door. 

 The door rattles as a hand on the other side bangs on it, beating the door as if to rattle a cage, angering the beast within to come and take its anger out - to show emotion - to please and entertain the real monsters out there.

The vampire recomposes himself after being scared by the door  He straightens his back and walks slowly to it.

 "Took you damn long enough." The co-Coven leader said  

"What can I do for you?" he asks curtly. 

"Join us at the table." 

 The vampire youth froze, his body stilling,  eyes locked in place of the stair banister behind the Coven head. 

 "That won't be a problem again, will it?" asked the older man, walking down the stairs.  

 "No, sir." 

 

  Downstairs, passed the stone statues of old coven members and ancestors and vases, passed countless rooms and passed paintings of disturbed-looking depressed wretched old judgy portraits, the young undead reached the dining hall. 

 It took him about 10 minutes because he purposely walked as slow as possible. 

 "There you are." his mother speaks aloud. Many eyes turn to look at him. 

 "Yes." he says. 

He knows where he's been assigned to sit and does not feel the will to try to sit somewhere else and cause a scene, he sits besides his father, the co-coven leader from 10 minutes ago. 

 It feels like drowning, sitting there. He could never "tone out voices" like he's heard others do. He distinctly hears an aunt and a grandmother complain about the place and his appearance. He hears his cousins talk about trends and blood. He hears his father talk to his brother about something he can't _stand_ to note. He can't stand many things lately. 

He stares down at the table indifferently and feels like he could fall asleep, or simply disappear. 

He loses all cool he had, or thought he had before when a tall glass of blood is placed on the table before him with a loud sharp bang.  

 It isn't a servant who places the glass, it's his father. 

 The young vampire can see his mother staring him down in the corner of his eye. 

 His thoughts blur and so do his eyes. He tries to talk, "I-I already ate." 

"Can't have enough blood, can we?" teases an uncle, knowing very well there can be too much blood. Especially for him. 

 He looks down at the cup before him and he gets dizzy from the sight. Blood inside this house often did. 

 The room spins as it does and everyone's voices jumble and a ringing rings and birds chip and chairs scrap against the floor and the young vampire's mother stands up as she usually does and he can feel her stare on his cold skin. 

 "Drink." 

 They seem to enjoy making a game of this. They seem to enjoy his pain just as much as he hates it.  

 Oh, how much he hates it. 

 He lifts the glass "voluntarily" and brings it to his mouth. He doesn't understand what they expect to gain, what they expect to change. He will always be the sickly, corrupt child. 

 The blood tastes like everything nightmares are. But maybe those are his nightmares talking.  

 He tries, he wants to drink it - _drink it!_

But the universe, as many times as it does, tells him he does not belong with blood in his digestive system, it tells him he is special and different and maybe that's okay. 

But his family do not. 

Once he pulls the glass away a little, the blood beginning to spill out of his mouth - the glass is pressed back on his face and blood spills up onto him. His mouth is open to reject the blood but there is already blood staining the collar of his shirt. The glass is pressed harder until it shatters on him. Have you had glass shatter onto you? 

He leans away and pushes his seat back. He couldn't to save his life recall how to use his vampire legs to run. 

 Roars in the dining halls erupt and his mother presses her hand to his face to smack him to the floor, where the glass in her hand used to be. 

Everything happens so fast, so much yelling and screaming and laughing. And then it's after the young vampire feels blood being poured sadistically on his body that he suddenly snaps and the whole freezes as he turns around to his mother and growls at her. A deep, earthy, screech-at-the-end, fangs dangerously sharp, red-faced growl. 

 This young man has been known for being silent, for being weak, for being indifferent, for being the opposite of dramatic, for taking a beating. It is known today that this young man has changed. 

 This family, that father, that mother, they have finally broken him. But not the way they intended.

* * *

 

 "Yeah, the freckled pudgy cute one." Evan Rosier says dragging a hand through his hair. 

 "Freckles wasn't exactly the cute one." Wilkes says leaning back on the couch. 

 Before Snape can blink, Rosier is on Wilkes with hands on both side of his head - threatening to pop his pale head right off. 

 Avery laughs somewhere and Mulciber calmly rips Rosier off and throws him into a wall. "Get a fucking grip." 

 Mulciber turns his back to his poor mated comrade. Turning to look over his shoulder, he says, "Maybe you should sit this fight down." 

Rosier sits up and looks determined, "Absolutely not." 

"So are we just hurting and not killing then?" Wilkes asks. 

 "We will do what ever needs to be done." Mulciber says. "Avoiding Freckles if possible." 

 Rosier bites back a "thank you". The Dark Coven don't thank. They don't apologize. They don't welcome. They don't appreciate or show kindness. This is as close as they get. 

"Dismissed." Mulciber disappears. Avery and Snape do and Wilkes watches Rosier leave slowly outside. 

 Watching after Freckles would count as distantly watching the competition right? Even if his eyes would never leave him and he would spend all his time and focus to recognize his soulmate's life without ever getting close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, new relationships: Mulciber/Severus Snape and Evan Rosier/Peter Pettigrew
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Deleted scene:
> 
> "Freckles wasn't exactly the cute one." Wilkes says leaning back on the couch. 
> 
> Before Snape can blink, Rosier is on Wilkes with hands on both side of his head - threatening to pop his pale head right off. 
> 
> _"Freckles is the hottest damn being on this planet next to Snape until you or Avery get a mate, got it? Freckles is gunna get some damn respect from you or I swear to God I won't hesitate to fucking kill you, Wilkes." ___
> 
> __(In the case that Mulciber probably has everyone respect Snape like a queen bc theyre mates)_ _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Coven is spotted and Sirius and Remus make sure they have what it takes to win this fight

It's been a few days since the visit from the Dark Coven and Remus has sent out his pack to warn surrounding packs.

Sirius walks by Peter in the afternoon, carrying some wood pieces to Fenrir's house. "Hey Pete, is your boyfriend watching all of us or just you?"

"What?"

"Rosier."

"He's watching?"

"Yeah over..." Sirius turns a bit to point his nose in the pureblood vampires direction, "You didn't know?"

"Sirius, not everyone has all of your abilities. You are highly advanced in your senses and-"

"Blah blah blah." Sirius walks away.

Peter looks up at the direction of Rosier and feels his face heat up and he looks away and makes himself busy.

 

At Fenrir's, Sirius walks into the house and drops the wood down happily, proudly, messily on the floor.

He hears a low dangerous growl from Gabriele and Fenrir walks down the stairs. "Hello Sirius. My house is precious and sacred and all that shit and soon my pack is going to attack you if you don't knock. That's not a threat, Alpha, that's a promise. This pack is highly protective of this house, Sirius I beg you start learning how to knock."

"B-"

"Do not say Blah Blah Blah again."

"-lah.'

Fenrir sighs and sits down. "Can someone grab this wood?"

Gabriele the so called protector of the house has disappeared and the house becomes quiet.

"Anyone...please...I'm old and old. Please."

Mathias walks by with a broom. Handing it to Sirus, "If you could, Alpha."

Sirius takes the broom and sweeps. Mathias places the logs by the fireplace. 

"We're all very happy you learned how to chop wood, Alpha." Mathias says as Sirius hands the broom back. "But I think we have enough logs."

"You can never have enough too many logs." Sirius says puting his hands on his hips."They've just barely come into our lives."

"Your life."

"My life, your life." Sirius weighs his hands.

* * *

 

A grey wolf came running through the forest, stumbling around in excitement, panic, or her youth. She ran at full speed until she could smell them all. Until she could smell the alphas. 

"Em." Remus greeted immediately. Sirius was beside him and recognized the wolf from his ceremonies. 

Emmaline Vance transformed and bowed in respect, "Alphas Remus and Sirius. It's good to see you guys again."

"Same to you, Em, why have you come?"

"I've come under the order of my own pack's alpha Marls." Emmaline sits down on Remus porch when he gestures to it. 

"And you certainly exceeded her commands. Frank, can you get her some water?" Remus stands in front of the friend and nods for her to continue. 

"We spotted the Dark Coven around our territory. Just like you predicted. Hestia went to report this to the Potter's too."

Frank hands Emmaline a glass of water to which she graciously accepts. Remus nods and turns to Sirius. "Can you sense them at all? What's Rosier doing?"

Sirius shakes his head, "Rosier's gone. I'm not feeling anything."

"Then this might be them signalling the fight. Thank you Emma." Remus hugged the girl and let's her run back to her pack.

"Lily, Peter, Alice, would you follow Emmaline and bring her pack in here. Make sure Euphemia and Fleamont are okay with us taking the pack back here. We'll need more bodies if they attack right now." Remus say before the three run off too.

"I'll go tell Greyback." Sirius says.

Remus nods and pulls him close, "Stay safe. I didn't like the way Mulciber was looking at you. You might be a target. Take James with you?"

Sirius nodded before they pressed their lips together and separated.

* * *

 

"We'll be fine. We'll call if we need. Good luck." Euphemia told Alpha Marlene. Marlene nods and smiles before turning and transforming. 

 _Let's get moving._ Marlene announces 

_Baby, my spidey senses are tingling._

_It's okay Doe, let's just get to Remus's quickly._

_Can I lead in front with you Mar?_ Lily asks. Marlene connected Lily, Peter and Alice to their pack telepathy for a bit so they all understood what was going on.

 _Of course babe, get over here_.

Lily's brownish-red wolf and Marlene's white wolf rub their muzzles together. Lily used to be in Marlene's pack before the goddess decided to move her into the Allfather Alpha's pack. 

_It's good to see you guys again. It always is._

Peter and Alice stay in the back of the pack to guard from behind. 

The order is Marlene in front, Lily and Dorcas, Marlene's beta, slightly behind / slightly beside, beta Hestia behind them, then deltas Emmaline and Mary behind, then Pete and Alice. 

  _Please be careful, loves._ Mary says before they get going. 

  _I will._  Marlene replies to her girlfriend.

 _Nothing to be worried about Macky_. Dorcas says to her girlfriend. 

* * *

 

 

Remus and Sirius stand beside each other staring at the trees where Sirius can practically see them coming.  

Peter's extremely conflicted on how to feel as he can smell _Evan Rosier_.  

 Marlene sits in wolf form beside her girlfriends also in wolf form. Hestia sits in human form petting her girlfriend Emmaline's wolf fur. 

 Fenrir stands close to the Lupin house, his pack and him all in human form. 

 They all awaited for the coven to arrive. 

 

 "Before we begin...Can I just say that you were not our first choice of group to fight with...We were paid off to attack you." Mulciber says right before they appear. "We were told to inform you that we are about to hurt a lot of you, because of a certain mama angry at her little bear cub. Or should I say bat cub?" 

Sirius's eyes narrowed. 

"This is for you, Sirius Orion Black." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish people would like my story i thought i was so clever


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting the Dark Coven

Sirius is the first to transform. He roars a battle cry before transforming, then charging at Mulciber.

Everyone else transforms and charges. 

Mulciber busies himself with Sirius, and that inevitably is busying himself with Remus.   

Snape goes for their pack, James, Peter, Alice, and Frank...Purposely avoiding the redish-brown wolf. 

Wilkes takes on Marlene's pack with Rosier. Leaving Avery to capably take on Greyback's pack. 

The Dark Coven are infamous for taking down or similarly destroying packs and a few covens. Mulciber was a delinquent vampire who is set on destroying werewolves. He also doesn't exactly favour vampires but finds them much more pure and better than werewolves. So he no doubt finds pleasure in grabbing Remus's ankle and throwing him up at a tree. 

Snape was a werewolf who always liked vampires better. He was best friends with Lily until he got mated to a vampire, to which he was absolutely excited about. He became a hybrid and forgot about his friends and family and filtering his mouth. One time, one of the last times Lily saw him, he called her a "filthy mutt slut". She never forgave him after that. But she never forgot him. 

Rosier was born with werewolf haters. He was born with snobby vampires. He was born with an image to uphold. He met Mulciber at a family dinner. They didn't exactly like each other but Mulciber found potential in him and told him to join his coven. Rosier joined because his aunt reminds him contantly how his parents were killed by werewolves and he should be a man and avenge them. 

Wilkes is a sadistic, no filter vampire. He and Mulciber got along better because he was indifferent to werewolves but he loved causing pain. 

Avery is also a machine. He's a bit more quiet, the youngest, but loved the good fight. 

 Fenrir and his pack, however, take Avery's youth as a symbol of being inexperienced and easy tackle him and surround him with feral knawing sharp teeth.  

 Lily pins down Snape and wonders why he stays in vampire form. Not wolf. Her pack surrounds and he spits in her face. She growls back.

 Rosier has a hold on Dorcas from the side, struggling to cause harm or keep her still. Wilkes is laughing his head off as he fights with Marlene. He knows she's the alpha. And she puts up a good fight. 

 Mulciber avoids both Remus's and Sirius's teeth and jumps over them, at the same time, Mary shoves her body against Rosier who falls back and frees Dorcas who then jumps on Rosier. Mulciber takes this time to run over and grab the distracted wolf and crush some ribs. 

 You could hear Mary MacDonald's cry for miles.

 The Dark Coven were not new to Marlene's pack. In fact, they may be the exact reason they became a pack. Seeing as their packs name is the New Light pack. It used to be the Light pack, but after Lily left, Marlene saw it fit that they were the New Light. 

Marlene dedicated her workouts to making sure she was strong enough to take down anyone like Mulciber. She dedicated herself to protecting the good, her family, friends, and lovers. 

 It could be said Marlene's pupils shrunk increasingly when she heard her girlfriend cry. It could be said Marlene's was down right ready to murder anyone in sight at that moment. 

 Marlene ran forward as Dorcas did and they bite into Mulciber and throw him to the ground. Marlene transforms and grabs him by the ankles and swings him into the trees. 

Everything becomes more chaotic with Mary crying. 

Avery gets out of Fenrir's packs grip and runs to tackle Lily who frees Snape and punches James in the muzzle.

 It's a confusing frenzy of wolves trying not to jump on other wolves and trapping the vampires, biting them, scratching them, breaking them. 

 When Mulciber is knocked out cold, his coven begins retreating. 

 Wilkes has lost an arm ("i'll just grow it back, dumb asses"), Rosier has teeth marks up his arms and neck, Avery has a large scratch across his face, Snape's clothes are shredded a bit everywhere, and Mulciber is all of the above. 

 Fenrir's pack goes home with scratches and one or two bites marks. Mary is obvious in need of serious medical attention. Marlene seems to be on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. She has multiple bites and scratches. Dorcas has scratches and a few broken bones that she herself snaps back in place. Emmaline is bleeding from her head and mouth. Hestia is pretty beaten up. 

 Remus and Sirius have seen better days. Lily's head bleeding a bit and her right side ribs contain a huge bruise which James tries placing ice on every few minutes. He also has a bruised face and tons of scratches. Frank and Alice tend to each other, wiping up blood here and kissing there, and placing ice here. Peter sits by himself on the Lupin porch, staring at the grass, blood running down his neck from his head and bruises. 

"Re."

 Remus turns to Sirius and Sirius wraps his arms around him weakly. 

 Remus lets Sirius shower him in small gentle kisses as he closes his eyes and remembers that begin the alpha of this Allfather pack is important and he was chosen specifically by the goddess and he cannot back out. He reminds himself he is too deep in. 

 Remus turns and holds Sirius's face and kisses him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so clever 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> or am I


End file.
